Nunca es demaciado tarde
by kmila
Summary: Capitulo 5! Ron comprometido, Hermione celosa... Ginny luchando por mantener la cordura y Kala manteniendose encantadora como siempre, que tienen los Malfoys en la historia... licantropo, celos, traicion, alegrias y aventuras!
1. 1 Recuerdos

Hola a todos! disculpen mi desaparicion repentina, mi falta con las actualizaciones de todos mis fics, pero... he estado falta de ganas de escribir, de inspiracion... incluso de tiempo O_O y pues luego de un viajecito a la playa... llege con nuevas energias!  
  
Este es un fic nuevo, algo triste pero espero que sea de su agrado... parejas?  
  
Bueno es un Ron/Hermione y Harry/Ginny, no hay ninguna principal por la historia es narrada por cada una de ellas... al comienzo no hay nada de las parejas pero con el tiempo la cosa ira dando sus frutos... ahora si los dejo, espero que les guste y DEJEN REVIEW!! ejem... ya me emocione ^///^U  
  
1-Recuerdos  
  
Tu risa me ha despertado hoy, sentia que estabas sentado junto a mi, observandome mientras dormia... yo sabia que estabas ahi. Reias mientras decias cosas que solo de tus labios se escuchaban de esa forma, con aquel toque infantil e inocente pero siempre de alguna manera me hacian dudar. Tu voz me embriago y la alegria invadia mi corazon al saber que estabas junto a mi.  
  
Abri mis ojos y una luz palida cego mi vista, los cerre con fuerza mientras una de mis manos tapaba mi rostro, tu risa se escuchaba cada vez mas lejana y un temor crecio en mi corazon, sentia que te perdia. Mis labios susurraron tu nombre pero no hubo ninguna respuesta. Senti un vacio en mi corazon "donde estabas?"  
  
Apartando mi mano decidi enfrentar la realidad, con temor abri los ojos para darme cuenta de que la luz ya no estaba, se habia ido, ahora el cuarto era completamente gris, cargado de tristeza y soledad. (si el cuarto eran en realidad mis sentimientos, la luz cegadora era la alegria de estar con el)  
  
Mire a mi alrrededor en tu busqueda, pero aquel silencio cepulcral me hizo entender que estaba sola, por mis mejillas las lagrimas comenzaron a marcar caminos de dolor y desesperacion... temia haberte perdido.  
  
Y entonces los recuerdos llegaron a mi, como una lluvia de estrellas... y nublaron mis pensamientos, recuerdos malos, recuerdos buenos... recuerdos que tu y yo construimos... recuerdos que marcaron mi vida.  
  
Porque aquella luz que resplandecia ante tu risa y la completa armonia de tu voz, dulce segura construyeron un cariño que nunca podria quebrarse entre los dos... porque gracias a ti senti el calor de la amistad, en la epoca mas pura de nuestras vidas... la niñes, en la que la maldad y el odio no llegaban a nuestros corazones, solo la risa.  
  
Entonces una sonrisa aparecio en mi rostro y mis ojos brillaban como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.   
  
Cerre los ojos y vi tu imagen ante mi, tu cabello de fuego caia sobre tu rostro infantil lleno de aquellas pecas que brincaban en tus mejillas... tus grandes ojos me miraban con astucia incluso picardia... y tus finos labios me mostraban una pequeña sonrisa.   
  
Un nudo aparecio en mi garganda y fue creciendo rapidamente hasta volver a caer en un llanto amargo, me movi en mi cama tratando de conseguir algun lugar para apagarme, tranquilizarme, pero era inutil, el frio recorria mi cuerpo. Estabas ahi en mis recuerdos, pero te habia perdido.  
  
No podia escuchar tu risa... no podia escuchar tus reclamos.   
  
Enrrede mis dedos en la cobija y la arruge en mi puño mientras undia mi rostro en la almhoada que estaba totalmente empapada, en realidad no le di importancia. Sentia que moria... sentia un vacio en mi corazon.  
  
-Hermione -una voz me llamo a mi lado, no voltee, solo cerre mis ojos con fuerza, no queria estar con nadie, no queria hablar con nadie.  
  
El silencio volvio a invadir la habitacion pero sabia que aquella persona seguia ahi, escuchaba su respiracion calmada detras de mi, senti como una mano toco mi hombro y con un movimiento casi brusco la aparte de mi.  
  
-No quiero... no quiero estar con nadie -murmure en un hilo de voz.  
  
El silencio volvio a tornarse, esta vez fue incomodo para mi... que era mucho pedir? estar sola?  
  
-Solo quiero hablar contigo... -dijo la persona en un susurro, esta vez no le respondi, trate de tranquilizarme para no gritarle cosas de las cuales despues podria arrepentirme.  
  
Suspire cerrando los ojos de nuevo, unos mechones canela cubrieron mi rostro molestamente, con una de mis manos lo aparte y fije mi vista en un punto fijo de la pared, habia un pequeño punto negro. Trage con dificultad, la saliva sabia amargo, mi pecho oprimia mi corazon y la cabeza me retumbaba...  
  
-Te vi sonreir hace un momento -comento.  
  
Que nunca se iria? comenzaba a molestarme... no le importaba si sonreia o no... solo fue por un recuerdo de el, fue simplemente eso, mas nada. Por que me dejaba en paz.  
  
-Por que simplemente no te vas y me dejas sola!? -dije de mal humor sin siquiera voltear a ver a la persona que se quedo en silencio de nuevo.  
  
-Si te encierras en ti misma nada lograras... porque no sales y te distraes un poco, piensas en otra cosa -dijo seriamente.  
  
-No me interesa salir ahorita -le corte secamente.  
  
-No conseguiras nada quedandote aqui... -repitio en voz de suplica  
  
-No saldre ahora -dije por ultima vez, entonces una brisa entro al cuarto moviendo las cortinas de la ventana gracialmente, gire mis ojos hacia ellas perdiendome un momento en el azul del cielo.  
  
Un aroma a perfume hizo que una sensacion calida recorriera mi cuerpo junto a una sensacion que nunca espere en ese momento, me encanto el olor... Aunque solo duro unos segundos senti que algo en mi corazon latia mas rapido pronto el dolor lo volvio a cubrir.  
  
Escuche como la puerta se abria y se cerraba luego de un tiempo, cerre los ojos con intensiones de dormir pero no lo logre, por que todo era tan dificil?   
  
Por que no aceptaba que lo habia perdido, que él se iria de mi lado y que nunca seria lo mismo, nunca volveriamos a ser como antes...   
  
Pero por que habian de ser los dias mas dolorosos cuando deberia estar feliz por él?  
  
"Su felicidad es la mia" el nudo ya existente en mi pecho se hizo mas notorio y mi vista se nublo de nuevo.  
  
Por que desde que me lo dijo lo unico que pude hacer fue enfadarme con el, gritarle?  
  
"Solo me tomo por sorpresa..."   
  
Por que pensar en que lo habia perdido cuando en realidad esta ahi?  
  
"No perdi a mi mejor amigo" Me asegure internamente.  
  
-Y entonces porque no me puedo levantar de la cama y salir a sonreirle al mundo? -dije comenzando a llorar de nuevo, sintiendome peor que antes.  
  
"Solo tratas de ocultar algo demaciado grande... algo que ya esta ahi desde hace años, algo que trataste de ocultar para no dañarlo todo, siempre queriendo tener la razon y mirate..."  
  
Mi llanto se volvio amargo, era cierto solo estaba engañandome... yo no habia perdido a mi amigo de la infancia, ese chico de ojos brillantes y claros, no perdi a ese pequeño con el que comparti aventuras y peleas... perdi al hombre del cual me enamore... ese hombre que hace tres dias anuncio su compromiso formal con ella.  
  
"Tenemos un año y medio juntos... solo lo manteniamos en secreto "  
  
Su voz retumbo en mi cabeza y mi llanto aumento, di varios golpes a la cama con rabia... con impotencia, con ganas de morir.  
  
Recuerdo a cada instante la cara que tenia Harry, el simplemente estaba igual o mas molesto que yo, quizas por diferentes razones, despues de todo ustedes dos se cuentan todo, el tampoco parecia saberlo... por supuesto que no, nadie lo sabia.  
  
"Puede que se esten apresurando... un matrimonio es algo muy serio Ron... los dos son muy jovenes" Sentia como mi corazon se rompia en mil, solo mantenia mis ojos cerrados, solo recordando como pasaba mi mirada del moreno al pelirrojo... yo parecia estar fuera de la discucion.  
  
"Puede que sea pronto, despues de todo nadie sabia de nuestra relacion, pero yo la amo y estoy dispuesto a correr los riesgos"  
  
Mi corazon luchaba por salir de mi pecho, movi la cabeza tratando de espantar aquellos pensamientos masoquistas... pero no salian, no se alejaban de mi.  
  
Preferia recordar con melancolia nuestros años en Hogwarts o incluso los 4 que vinieron luego, pensar que nunca seria igual... que nunca mas seriamos el trio, si no que se meteria alguien a la fuerza, ese alguien a quien yo no queria, y entonces todo me llevaba a la misma meta, el sufrimiento.  
  
"La amas!? si es insoportable! " esa era yo... me desconocia a mi misma, tomada por los celos y la rabia... solo alcance gritarle. Me arrepiento de cierta forma, aunque nunca se lo diria.  
  
Recuerdo sus caras de confusion, no creian lo que sucedia, yo me levantaba de la mesa dispuesta a marcharme, cegada por las lagrimas y cubierta de un dolor que no sabia de donde venia... queria creer que era por el engaño, pero estaba lejos de eso.  
  
Harry se levanto junto a mi tratando de calmarme pero tu fuiste mas rapido que él y lanzaste ese veneno que aun me mata lentamente.  
  
"Ella?... creo que te confundes, tu eres mil veces mas insoportable que ella Hermione " Harry entendio que ya no podria hacer nada mas, solo miro a Ron molesto y me acompaño a tomar un taxi, siempre se lo agradecere, yo contenia las lagrimas... Ron se quedo solo en el Restaurate, Harry volvio cuando el carro arranco... no he vuelto a saber de Ron... Tampoco quiero.  
  
Aveces siento que lo odio... pero entonces como odiar a tu mejor amigo por defender a quien ama?  
  
"Quizas porque no eres tu" dijo una voz en mi cabeza, suspire y entre pensamientos y lagrimas cai en un profundo sueño...  
  
************  
  
Habian pasado varios dias... No lograba distinguir entre el pasar de las horas... entre el dia y la noche, dormia poco, la comida no me apetecia, nada de lo que solia hacer en realidad, aveces pasaba el tiempo mirando por la ventana desde mi cama, recordando, aveces me levantaba y daba vueltas por mi habitacion.  
  
Me sentaba en mi cama y abria un libro empezado que tenia en mi mesa de noche, no llegaba a abrirlo cuando las ganas se me iban y volvia a caer en el llanto.  
  
La puerta sono dos veces, mire hacia la ventana, el sol estaba a su maxima potencia y el calor se hacia sentir, era medio dia.  
  
-Adelante -dije  
  
La puerta se abrio y por ella paso una chica a la cual yo conocia muy bien, su cabello fuego iba sugeto de un apretado moño del cual escapaban algunos cabellos rebeldes. Tenia aspecto dulce e infantil aunque sus ojos pardos chispeaban peligrosamente, sus finos labios rosados estaban totalmente fruncidos dejandolos casi blancos, su cuerpo delgado estaba cubierto por un vestido azul marino que llegaba hasta las rodillas, sin mangas.  
  
Mi mejor amiga... hacia tiempo que no la veia ni sabia de ella... habia salido de viaje hacia dos meses para españa, no sabia de su regreso.  
  
-Buenas tardes -dijo con voz fuerte.  
  
Mi cuerpo se estremecio, la verdad era que hasta en mi estado podia entender que estaba molesta... conocia a la pelirroja muy bien.  
  
-Hola... Gin... -dije desde mi cama apenas viendola confundida. Por primera vez en mi vida Ginny me miraba con aquella mirada con la cual yo tantas veces la reprendi.  
  
-Te preguntaras que hago aqui cuando deberia estar en españa tomando sol como una palmera no? -pregunto bastante seria caminando hacia mi dejando la puerta entreabierta, yo asinti no muy segura de lo que hacia.  
  
-Porque me llamo Harry, diciendome que no comes, no hablas con nadie, no sales... asi que vine a sacarte de aqui -respondio con tranquilidad, yo abri la boca un par de veces para protestar, la verdad era que no queria salir de ahi.  
  
-Pero... -comence  
  
-Pero nada -me interrumpio frunciendo el ceño -me vine sin importarme el riesgo de perder mi trabajo, dejando mi departamento al cuidado de una loca maniatica -comenzo a enumerar, sin saber porque sonrei al ver la cara de Ginny - porque tu madre se queja de que no la dejas limpiar el cuarto -solte una risita divertida, Ginny me miro y suavizo el rostro - porque mi mejor amiga esta tirada en una cama y no la dejare ahi... asi que Hermione si no me quieres ver de malas levantate de esa cama ve te das un baño y yo te espero.  
  
-Estoy limpia -respondi.  
  
Ginny levanto una ceja mas que la otra reprovadoramente.  
  
-Si? -pregunto -cuando fue la ultima vez que te duchaste, hace un mes...? -bromeo esquivando la almohada que le habia lanzado sin dejar de reir, yo sin poder evitarlo tambien rei con ella y me levante de la cama.  
  
-No te escaparas flacucha -le amenace en juego.  
  
-Uy, no te me acerques que me afixio! -  
  
-Bicha! -grite sonrojandome apenada -de verdad huelo mal? -pregunte preocupada.  
  
Ella sonrio picaramente.  
  
-No, pero tienes rastros de lagrimas en el rostro, asi que ve, duchate... iremos a pasear, nesecitas contarme varias cosas -  
  
-Pero... -comence, no queria contarle lo que sentia, ni lo que habia sucedido... y mucho menos salir de mi cuarto.  
  
-No se discute -dijo fuertemente, ahi supe que no podria decirle que no -tu ponte algo y baja antes de que recojan todo... tu familia esta preocupada Herm...  
  
-No tengo otra opcion verdad? -le presgunte con fastidio, ella nego con la cabeza mientras se dirigia a la puerta.  
  
-Harry me dijo que vino hace poco y que no quisiste decirle nada... -  
  
-No tenia ganas de hablar con nadie... -  
  
-Creo que debes disculparte -me sugirio.  
  
-Lo hare... -le asegure acercandome a la puerta del baño -y...  
  
Ella asomo su melena roja por la puerta mirandome fijamente.  
  
-Desde hace cuanto esa comunicacion tuya con Harry? -sonrei picaramente y note como sus mejillas se volvian completamente rojas.  
  
-No se que te estas imaginando... pero OLVIDALO -me dijo aun roja -Harry es solo mi amigo, te dije que lo supere hace mucho, y el esta con esa novia de él... y yo estoy lejos en españa, solo somos amigos!  
  
Yo asinti y espere a que saliera por completo del cuarto, totalmente distraida de mis pensamientos anteriores ahora no dejaba de recordar como la mirada de Ginny se entristecio al nombrar la novia... quizas eran ideas de ella, pero algo le decia que Ginny sentia algo por Harry de nuevo, la ilusion con la que hablaba de el y el carmin en sus mejillas hablaban mas que el "Harry es solo mi amigo" de la chica.  
  
Con esto ultimo en su cabeza se metio en el baño... olvidando todo el dolor, solo teniendo un poco de fé. En creer que quizas un rayito de luz se colo entre toda la oscuridad iluminando su vida, y ese rayito tenia nombe y apellido, Ginny Weasley. 


	2. 2 Conversaciones perdidas

Hola! ejem... diran que fastidio, hay mas capitulos... pues si! muajajajajaja... couhg couhg, disculpen mi emocion es que fue demaciado tiempo sin internet... lo cortaron en mi casa y estoy en un cyber -.-U... espero que les guste!  
  
2-Conversaciones perdidas  
  
Me recarge a la puerta despues de mi y suspire mientras mis manos cubrieron mi rostro, por un momento crei que todo iba a ser mas facil, que nadie se daria cuenta de mis sentimientos... que simplemente los disimularia y pasarian desapercibidos, pero lo acepto, soy mala ocultando lo que siento, simplemente todo lo que siento se refleja en mi rostro.  
  
El olor a comida recien hecha entro a mi cuerpo y mi estomago se movio peligrosamente, sonrei y camine con paso lento hasta las escaleras de la casa, era medio dia y no habia comido en todo el dia... con el agetreo del viaje y mi preocupacion por cierta castaña.  
  
Las escaleras se hicieron mas largas de lo habitual, y mi mirada iba perdida en el suelo, quizas me estaba afectando todo aquello mas de lo que creia... recibir su llamada y escuchar de nuevo su voz fue algo electrico a mis sentidos, como la ultima vez que lo vi semanas atras, senti lo que que ya habia olvidado, el suspirar por alguien.  
  
Pero lo que mas enfado me producia era que era por él... a quien me jure no volver a amar nunca mas, por quien me jure no sufrir ni suspirar años antes.  
  
Mi mano se deslizaba por el barandal con delicadeza paralelos a mi cuerpo... entonces una voz dulce y calida me saco de mis pensamientos.  
  
-Por favor dime que lograste algo con ella -al levantar mi vista estaba una mujer, su cabello completamente esponjado y enmarañado iba sugeto en un elegante moño, dejando ver un castaño rojizo bastante bonito, su delgado y joven rostro preocupado, sus ojos canela mostraban impaciencia.  
  
Yo la mire detalladamente como si en mi vida la hubiese visto, en verdad era hermosa... muy parecida a Hermione, era de aquellas que solo podrias encontrar fijandote bien... no despanpanante, solo era hermosa... diferente.  
  
-Ginny? -pregunto la señora extrañada.  
  
-Oh, disculpe -dije apenada cayendo en cuenta de que me habia distraido una vez mas.  
  
-Estas bien? -  
  
-Si, es solo... estaba pensando -le respondi sonriendo sutilmente.  
  
-No se que le sucede a la juventud de hoy -dijo con cierto aire dramatico -andan como en las nubes todos!  
  
Yo le di la razon internamente, aquella casa... el aire que se respiraba en aquel lugar, en londres, hacia que un millon de recuerdos llegaran a mi y la tristeza me invadiera.  
  
Sentia vacio mi corazon y mi cuerpo fue recorrido por un escalofrio de ansiedad...  
  
-Te noto triste Ginny -me dijo con sinceridad la señora frente a mi, yo trate de sonreir aunque las ganas terribles de llorar me habian cubierto. La melancolia se hacia mas fuerte, que me sucedia?  
  
-Estoy bien señora Issabel -le dije con intensiones de tranquilizarla, ella me miro aun desconfiada.  
  
-Te note un poco mas viva cuando llegaste -  
  
-Es solo que hace un tiempo que no venia a Inglaterra y pues... todo esta con un ambiente triste, quizas eso me puso asi -le dije suavemente, ella me miro comprensiva y puso una mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo.  
  
Su mirada enamanaba una tristeza que antes no habia notado.  
  
-Es mi hija... -dijo bajando la mirada con el rostro sombrio. "ahora que hice?" pense espantada al pensar que la señora Issabel se habia puesto asi por mi.  
  
-No ella... -comence pero ella me interrumpio.  
  
-Asi mismo salio el otro joven... Harry -dijo ella, mi corazon se detuvo -cuando vino bajo con tu misma expresion... y yo cuando subo a verla siento que quiere morir... y no entiendo porque!  
  
-Tranquila -le dije yo con seguridad rodeandola con mis brazos.  
  
Estaba conmovida, la mamá de Hermione estaba desesperada, no sabia como ninguno lo que a ella le sucedia, pero yo tenia algo en mente, algo que ser confirmo a lo que Harry me conto lo que sucedio... y haria todo lo que estaba en mis manos por ayudar a mi amiga, aunque yo estuviese casi en las mismas.  
  
Issabel me miro espectante, yo respire hondo y le sonrei.  
  
-Hermione se esta bañando y baja en un momento -  
  
Como poder describir la expresion de felicidad que se formo en el rostro de ella, simplemente es imposible, el rostro se le ilumino y los ojos se le humedecieron, me sorprendio con un abrazo bastante apretado y murmuraba cosas entre sollozos que de verdad no pude descifrar... pero yo tambien no pude evitar que su felicidad me llegara y me senti mucho mejor.  
  
Se separo de mi y se seco las lagrimas con rapidez al sentir que unos pasos se acercaban a nosotras desde la sala vecina. Ella me tomo la mano y la apreto con afecto mientras ambas veiamos a quien estaba a punto de asomarse... por un momento una tonta idea de que podria ser el paso por mi cabeza, pero la saque con rapidez de mi mente.  
  
Por la puerta se asomo un señor alto de cabello castaño corto bien peinado le hacian verse muy elegante ysu fija expresion de sabiduria me recordaron mucho a Hermione.  
  
Llebaba en la mano el periodico muggle enrrollado.  
  
-Que sucede? -pregunto con voz preocupada al ver el rostro rojo de su mujer aun con rastros de lagrimas.  
  
-Ginny lo consiguio Julio -dijo la mujer brincando hacia el abrazandolo, yo deje escapar una risita al ver la cara de confusion del señor. Sus pequeños lentes cuadrados se deslizaron hasta quedar en la punta de su perfilada nariz.  
  
-Que... que cosa Issabel? -logro articular el hombre con falta de aire.  
  
-Que nuestra hija saliera del cuarto! -  
  
Lo que paso luego fue muy rapido para mi, depronto era de nuevo abrazada pero esta vez por el papá de Hermione, ambos reian y me contagiaban, senti que encajaba en el lugar, era como si fuese una jugada del destino, porque para mi todo era muy familiar... como si antes lo hubiese vivido.  
  
La alegria y las risas fueron interrumpidas por unos pasos del piso de arriba, los tres voltearon y Hermione se encontraba ahi, vestia un Jean desteñido de corte recto y una franela sencilla verde oliva, su cabello caia aun mojado sobre su espalda y rostro.  
  
Yo depronto senti que el ambiente se torno tenso... asi que hui por la derecha y camine hasta el comedor, suponia que tendrian que hablar varias cosas... tenia que darles su espacio.  
  
Me sente en la silla que usualmente usaba cuando iba a casa de Hermione, y mire el manjar frente a mi como si no hubiese comido en años, depronto el tiempo pasaba muy lento para mi gusto y no veia a la gente intensiones de entrar.  
  
Mire mi mano, acomode mi cabello, movia mi pie con armonia tratando de distraerme... pronto lo logre con un extraño cuadro que habia en la pared frente a mi. Era espectacular, corceles galopando libremente por un prado verde... tenia un aura magico a su alrrededor, sin saber porque senti que uno de los caballos se movia un poco y me sobresalte.  
  
-Sucede algo? -pregunto la Señora Issabel que se acomodaba en su asiento... no me habia dado cuenta de su llegada.  
  
-No, no es nada -le asegure y luego volvi a mirar el cuadro -ese cuadro...?  
  
-Mi padre lo trajo de un lugar de latinoamerica hace unos años -me dijo Hermione que se sentaba a mi lado tambien mirando el cuadro -es hermoso no?  
  
Yo asinti aun intrigada por lo que habia sentido. Hermione comenzo a servirse comida y yo la segui... estaba hambrienta, despues de todo lo llevaba en la sangre... Weasley.  
  
-Me parece curioso -le comente a Hermione mas bajito -ella me miro con curiosidad mientras masticaba algo, yo prosegui -senti como si se movieran... no se...  
  
Ella trago y me miro fijamente algo sorprendida.  
  
-De veras? -me pregunto, yo asinti con energia -pues a mi padre se lo vendio un señor muy raro, parecia un indio de la zona, aunque la pintura no parece tal... la he investigado y los aldeanos no pintan asi...  
  
Yo la miraba fijamente, de nuevo volvia a ser la Hermione que conocia.  
  
-Lo cierto es que el señor le dijo a mi papá que esa pintura mostraba un lugar magico, donde la maldad desaparece... el aseguraba haber estado ahi y que era un cuadro unico...  
  
-Insistio en regalarmelo -comento el señor Julio con aire misterioso -yo al principio no queria, el señor me parecia bastante loco, pero el cuadro era genial, asi que le ofreci dinero, pero se ofendio... acabe por aceptarlo.  
  
Me parecio extraño, voltee a mirar el cuadro y de nuevo quede prendada de el, no sabia que me sucedia... la voz de Hermione me llamo.  
  
-Pensabamos que era un simple loco que pintaba muy bien -me admitio apenada -quizas despues de todo tenga algo especial...  
  
-Crees que habra magia en medio? -le pregunte con interes.  
  
-Puede ser -dijo pensativa -le hare unos estudios...  
  
-Puede que sea una especie de mapa -comento la mamá de Hermione con cierto aire de burla, pero a Hermione y a mi no nos parecio del todo ilogico, ambas nos miramos y luego miramos al cuadro. Habian muchos cuadros magicos en el mundo, y bien este podria ser algo mas especial que los demas.  
  
*********  
  
La comida paso con rapidez, estaba deliciosa... y yo comi mas de lo debido, sentia que en cualquier momento rebentaria y me sentia increhiblemente culpable... habia roto mi dieta y habia comido demaciadas calorias.  
  
"Que dieta ni que dieta, si pareces una desnutrida de lo flaca que estas!" me dijo Hermione al comentarle mi sentimiento de culpa, eso en parte me hizo sentir peor que antes, en serio estaria tan flaca?  
  
Me mire una y otra vez y note que en efecto estaba mucho mas flaca de lo que creia.  
  
Nos acomodamos en los comodos sillones de la sala Hermione y yo solas... el silencio nos rodeo, teniamos tanto que decirnos y sin saber por donde comenzar o cual de las dos.  
  
Decidi que lo mio eran cuestiones menores asi que empece.  
  
-Supongo que aqui es donde empiezo -dije soltando un suspiro, ella me sonrio aliviada de no tener que ser ella la primera.  
  
Tome aire y comence a sentir un molesto nudo en mi garganta.  
  
-Yo... bueno, yo -lo admito, era mas dificil de lo que creia, un calor comenzo a recorrer mi cuerpo y mi rostro comenzo a teñirse de rosa -hace unas semanas... Harry fue a España por una cuestion del equipo... bueno tu sabes...  
  
Hermione me miraba con una sonrisa de victoria que me hacia sentir aun peor, asintio y me invito a seguir.  
  
-Pues yo le dije que no podia quedarse en un hotel que iria a mi casa -hice una corta pausa -y pues el al principio se nego pero a la final no le quedo otra asi que se estuvo dos dias... y yo pues... pues.... -  
  
Por que era tan dificil decir 4 palabras?  
  
-Sientes algo por el? -Hermione me facilito el trabajo, senti ganas de besarla y todo, simplemente asinti totalmente roja -lo sabia.  
  
-Ya se que lo sabias -le dije en tono de reproche -pero nesecitaba asegurartelo...  
  
-Y tu que decias que nunca mas caerias en Potter -bromeo, yo la mire asesinamente.  
  
-Ya caya -bufe sintiendome peor que antes.  
  
-Te dije que la lengua es castigo del cuerpo -me dijo y se acomodo en el mueble -y que piensas hacer?  
  
-No se... -murmure con tristeza -tengo tan mala suerte!  
  
Tome mi rostro entre mis manos y senti como su mano se poso en mi hombro.  
  
-No te preocupes Gin... él no la quiere tanto -levante mi mirada para encontrarme con la triste de Mione -vive huyendole... claro el no lo acepta, pero creo que esta con ella para no sentirse solo.  
  
-Porque haria algo asi? -pregunte confundida -no es acaso peor?  
  
-El la quiere... pero ella no es para el, rozan mucho, pelean, estan desacuerdo en todo... ella es demaciado celosa, no lo dejaba estar conmigo que somos amigos desde hace años! -Hermione arrugo el ceño molesta -yo creo que Harry en su inconciente nesecita el calor de una mujer a su lado para suplantar el de su madre... pero en ella no ve a su pareja.  
  
-Como sabes eso? -le pregunte. La verdad era que Harry nunca habia tenido esa clase de cariño, pero no lograba entender que era lo que Hermione me trataba de decir.  
  
-Harry me dijo hace un tiempo que su relacion de pareja no iba muy bien, si sabes a lo que me refiero? -me sonroje notablemente.  
  
-Vida sexual? -  
  
Hermione asintio sin darle importancia a mi sonrojo repentino.  
  
-Harry me dijo que ya ella no le despertaba ese tipo de interes, pero que sin embargo no podia dejar de estar con ella -dijo mirandome fijamente, yo senti por un lado un alivio, pero por el otro unos celos casi peligrosos hacia la novia de Harry.  
  
-Y si se siente asi porque sigue con ella? -  
  
-Ya te dije Ginny -me dijo con paciencia, yo no entendia, yo simplemente no queria estar con alguien y lo dejaba hasta ahi, asi de simple -Harry nesecita el cariño de una mujer... y piensa que estando con ella estara mejor, pero solo esta haciendose daño a él y a ella -  
  
-Pero si es por cariño de mujer te tiene a ti, o a mi madre que lo quiere como a un hijo -  
  
-El no sabe que eso es lo que le pasa, el cree que si la quiere, quizas la quiera -mi corazon dio un parado brusco -pero no estan bien, lo que te digo es que yo soy su amiga, y no puede buscar esa clase de afecto en mi, nuestra relacion es mas distante... que pensarias si me vieras abrazada a cada nada con el?  
  
-Primero que tienen algo y segundo que te mato -lo dije en tono de broma, ella sonrio y asintio.  
  
-Entiendes? -yo asinti viendolo todo mas claro ahora.  
  
El buscaba estar con ella porque inconcientemente nesecitaba el cariño que le falto, pero ya habia dejado de ver a su pareja como eso... como pareja.  
  
-Claro, solo es una hipotesis, no quiero que pienses algo errado -me dijo con cuidado, yo nege con la cabeza.  
  
-Yo se a lo que te refieres -le dije con tranquilidad -tu lo conoces muy bien y hablas mucho con él, yo lo conozco, es mi amigo pero nunca es igual... -dije con tristeza.  
  
-Exacto -dijo sonriendome -yo no lo veo bien... no como veo a tu hermano.  
  
Entramos en una zona minada... su voz se entristecio y su rostro se puso sombrio, note como evitaba mirarme. Suspire y me acerque a ella para abrazarla, ella solo se dejo querer.  
  
-Se lo que sientes... no tienes que decirmelo -le asegure con sinceridad.  
  
Ella levanto la mirada y me miro con las mejillas rojas y con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Me di cuenta demaciado tarde Gin -me dijo recostandose a en mi hombro -lo perdi sin siquiera tenerlo...  
  
-Tranquila Herm -le dije acariciando su cabello -yo... -yo no sabia que decirle, no sabia de la relacion que tenia Ron con aquella chica, no sabia como estaban los dos... ni siquiera la habia tratado mucho en mi vida, algo me decia que no todo estaba bien... solo no quice decirselo a Hermione, no queria darle esperanzas de algo que no conocia.  
  
-Conozco a Ron, algo no esta bien -le susurre con intensiones de calmarla.  
  
-Me tomo de sorpresa -dijo entre sollozos -dijo "Bueno chicos me caso!" con aquella alegria -Hermione parecio no poder hablar, yo trataba de calmarla -Harry y yo nos quedamos mudos... no sabiamos que decir o hacer, fue tan derrepente.  
  
-Lo se -  
  
-Apenas la conozco! -gimio Hermione levantando sus ojos rojos hacia los mios -por dios Ginny, como se le ocurre ocultarnos a Harry y a mi semejante cosa!?  
  
-No se que penso Hermione -le dije seriamente -pero ya lo hizo...  
  
-Ya lo se! -dijo con desespero -ya se que lo hizo Ginny, por eso siento que me muero... nisiquiera confio en mi... -se estuvo un momento en silencio.  
  
-La chica es insoportable -le dije haciendo una mueca de asco, ella me sonrio tristemente.  
  
-Eso mismo le dije... y me dijo que la insoportable era yo -volvio a caer en un llanto, por un momento odie a mi hermano por hacer sufrir de aquella forma a Hermione, por ser tan increhiblemente idiota y hablar de mas...  
  
-Sabes que no lo piensa... -  
  
-No, no lo se -me dijo con tristeza -parecia muy seguro al decirlo... siempre lo ha creido.  
  
-El te quiere mucho -le asegure mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas con mi mano.  
  
-Lo dudo -  
  
Nos mantuvimos en silencio, descansando de las palabras, pero ambas pensando en ellas... quizas muriendo por dentro, yo sin saber si sentirme mejor o llorar como una quinceañera enamorada del hombre equivocado... porque eso parecia.  
  
-Solo me quede olvidarlo -me dijo con firmeza -no queda otra...  
  
Yo la mire sin saber que decir.  
  
-Y si es lo correcto porque no me parece lo mejor? -me pregunto desesperada -MALDITO CORAZON!  
  
Yo solte una risita dandole totales creditos a aquello.  
  
-Entonces que haras? -le pregunte en el mismo tono que ella habia usado antes conmigo.  
  
-Lo mismo que tu Gin... no lo se -me dijo suspirando -supongo que olvidarlo.  
  
Yo baje el rostro al suelo y unos mechones rojos hicieron cosquillas a mis mejillas, los aparte con desespero.  
  
-Puedes venirte conmigo a España -sugeri levantando mi mirada hacia ella que parecio pensativa.  
  
-Me parece una buena idea -dijo al final sonriendo.  
  
-Pues que alivio! -dije en broma -ya pense que perderia mi empleo...  
  
-Sabes que ellos no pueden vivir sin su mejor dibujante -me dijo guiñandome el ojo.  
  
-Deja de molestarme, ya te dije que solo lo hice una vez, y fue porque el dibujante se enfermo, yo soy columnista y lo sere siempre, se acabo! -termine seriamente, la verdad era que dibujar y escribir eran mis pasiones, habia nacido para hacerlo...   
  
-Bueno, bueno, ya tranquila -dijo levantando los brazos en son de paz -ire y investigare del cuadro alla... matare tres pajaros de un tiro!  
  
-Tres? -  
  
-Primero -comenzo a enumerar -mantenerme lejos de tu hermano, segundo, el cuadro y tercero paseo un poco.  
  
Yo le sonrei, ahora faltaba que Kala y Hermione se llevaran bien...  
  
********************************************  
  
Muchas gracias por leer! porfavor dejen reviews y animenme a seguir... gracias! y Feliz Navidad! 


	3. 3 Kala Malfoy

Hola!! Muchas gracias por leer esta historia! Bueno, aquí les dejo el segundo cap y mil gracias a las personas que dejaron Reviews! besos  
  
3-Kala Malfoy  
  
-Quien es Kala? -le pregunte cargando mi bolso sobre mi espalda arrastrando mi maleta sobre en suelo de mármol del aeropuerto.  
  
-Es una amiga -me dijo Ginny algo nerviosa -es muy chévere, trabaja en el mismo diario que yo pero...  
  
-Siempre existe un pero -le dije sonriéndole para que tomara confianza.  
  
-Es que... -porque diablos no terminaba? estaba comenzando a desesperarme.  
  
-Que sucede Ginny? -le pregunte mirándola fijamente -porque no me terminas de decir...?  
  
-Es Malfoy -dijo cerrando los ojos un poco evaluando mi reacción, yo abrí los ojos como luna llena totalmente sorprendida.  
  
-Vives con una Malfoy? -pregunte aun en shock, ella asintió totalmente roja.  
  
-Es muy chévere, al principio no sabia que lo era, te lo juro, con mi despiste... me hice amiga de ella y fue unos meses luego que me di cuenta de que lo era -me confeso.  
  
-Pero ella es... ella es diferente a los demás? -le pregunte.  
  
Ginny dudo un segundo.  
  
-Diferente en que sentido? -  
  
Arrugue la nariz en señal de reprobación...  
  
-Cosas como, soy el mejor de este mundo, odio a los muggles y a los sangre sucia... a los POBRETONES -hice énfasis en lo ultimo para que recordara los malos tratos que daba Draco Malfoy a los Weasley.  
  
-Ah bueno -dijo haciendo una señal con la mano para restarle importancia -pues... ella dice que el racismo es una enfermedad así que no discrimina a la gente, incluso le gustan algunos aparatos muggles... -eso en parte me alivio, pero todas las vueltas que le daba la pelirroja al asunto hacia que no terminara de aliviarme.  
  
-Entonces? -pregunte justo cuando llegamos frente de la puerta de embarque.  
  
-Ella aveces suele ser muy pedante u odiosa -me dijo con seriedad -ella es muy chévere pero esta loca, le cambia el humor muy radical... yo aveces no la soporto, entonces imagino que ustedes tendrán un millón de problemas...  
  
Eso no me gusto, yo detestaba a la gente pedante... pero la mirada de Ginny me convenció, quizás después de todo ella no seria tan mala, por algo Ginny aun estaba con ella.  
  
-Harry no sabe que es Malfoy... -me dijo con la mirada distraída.  
  
-Ustedes dos son igual de despistados -murmure aun sin creerlo.  
  
-Que? -  
  
-Nada, olvídalo -  
  
Subimos al avión y nos acomodamos en unos amplios asientos de cuero, bastante cómodos... Ginny parecía nerviosa y miraba a todos lados y respiraba como si el aire se estuviese acabando.  
  
Sabia que odiaba volar en aparatos muggles, decía que habían muchos accidentes, que no eran los suficientemente seguros... en realidad a mi me parecía gracioso, ella montaba una escoba y decía que esto era peligroso!?  
  
Yo al contrario amaba montar en aviones, desde niña me había gustado, así que mi padre nos compro boletos de primera clase... él aun no se acostumbra a que me aparezca así que simplemente aveces lo ignora y hace todo a la manera muggle, a mi no me disgusto la idea.  
  
-Espera que mi mama se entere de que estuve en Londres y no la visite -me dijo Ginny con preocupación -me matara!  
  
-Por que no fuiste a visitarla!? -pregunte sorprendida.  
  
-Supongo que no quería que me retuvieran mucho tiempo... -me dijo sonriendo apenada.  
  
-Que excusa tan mala -le dije con severidad -es mas fácil que me digas que Harry se esta quedando ahí para ayudar a tu hermano con lo de la boda... yo lo se -le dije mordazmente.  
  
-Ya, ya, no quiero entrar en el tema... no tiene porque enterarse, yo no le diré ni tu tampoco -  
  
-No lo se... no me parece correcto Ginny, vives muy lejos y cuando vienes no te dignas a visitarla -comencé con mi sermón, ella solo hizo algo parecido a un puchero que me suavizo... últimamente era muy fácil de convencer, no tenia ganas de pelear con nadie.  
  
-Gracias Mione -  
  
-No me lo agradezcas aun -  
  
*****************************  
  
-Mas nunca en mi vida me vuelvo a montar en esos aparatos del demonio!! -dijo Ginny totalmente pálida cuando salíamos a la sala de espera.  
  
-No seas exagerada, solo hubo un poco de turbulencia -dije sin poder evitar reír al ver a la pelirroja completamente despelucada, con cara de pocos amigos, blanca hasta las pecas.  
  
-Tu no te rías! -me dijo amenazante, yo reí con mas fuerza que antes -ya te quiero ver en una escoba... -murmuro enfadada.  
  
Yo comencé a observar a mi alrededor, el clima era calido a pesar del aire acondicionado en el lugar, cuando estaba en Hogwarts vine un par de veces en verano, me defendía bien en el español, era una lengua encantadora.  
  
La gente se arremolinaba para recoger el equipaje, jóvenes, adultos, niños llorando... era un ambiente muy distinto a Londres, mas lleno de vida... sin aquella frialdad. Ginny no dejaba de murmurar cosas como "Es lo que se hace por amigas desagradecidas que no saben decir que no a sus padres"  
  
Me causaba risa... mas con lo de que no podía decirle que no a mis padres cuando ella era una de las primeras que no podía decirle que no a la señora Weasley.  
  
Entonces una voz femenina me saco de mis pensamientos.  
  
-Ginny! -voltee a donde venia aquel grito, había una chica moviendo la mano avivadamente, su cabello largo totalmente negro se balanceaba en el aire con gracia.  
  
-Es Kala -susurro Ginny mientras la señalaba totalmente roja por el escándalo de la Malfoy, Yo la mire detenidamente, no parecía una Malfoy... pensé que todos tenían el cabello platinado, pero no, esta lo tenia tan negro como el de Harry, sus ojos azul intenso resaltaban de su pálido rostro y sus labios de un rosa intenso la hacían una mujer muy hermosa.  
  
Llevaba puesto un vestido sencillo blanco y un pequeño bolso del mismo color iba sujeto con fuerza por su mano derecha, era realmente linda.  
  
Yo tome mi maleta con fuerza y camine hasta la chica junto a Ginny.  
  
-Hola Ginny -dijo alegremente abrazándola, su perfume de flores me embriago -te ves pálida, que sucede?  
  
-No es nada -aseguro Ginny alejándose de la chica girándose hacia mi -Kala ella es Hermione... Hermione, ella es Kala...  
  
Me gire hacia ella y le sonreí ligeramente sin saber a que atenerme, pero ella me dio una muy buena impresión, me sonrió con sinceridad mostrándome su perfecta dentadura blanca en sus gruesos labios.  
  
-Hola que gusto -me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano con delicadeza.  
  
-El gusto es mío -le respondí mas tranquila.  
  
Ginny nos miro fijamente y pareció respirar aliviada.  
  
Al salir del aeropuerto me deje guiar por las chicas, ambas hablaban dejante de mi cosas que yo no podía escuchar, mi mirada se dirigía a ellas aunque mis pensamientos iban a otro lugar, el lugar del cual no salían desde hace tiempo, Ronald Weasley.  
  
Me detuve junto a ellas frente a un hermoso deportivo blanco descapotable, mi boca se abrió ligeramente al ver como Kala lo abría con familiaridad.  
  
-Te dije que le gustaban algunas cosas muggles... pues este es su Némesis -me comento Ginny mientras me ayudaba a meter mis cosas y las de ella en el asiento de atrás dejándome un espacio a mi, yo me acomode con el corazón en la garganta, nunca me había subido a uno.  
  
-Te gusta? -me pregunto Kala girándose hacia mi, yo asentí aun embobada por aquella nave.  
  
-Me alegra -dijo -es mi favorito, mis padres lo detestan, pero les toca acostumbrarse...  
  
Sin saber porque nos habíamos metido en una charla muy amena las tres, comentando acerca de carros y padres llegamos a un edificio en el cual vivían las chicas, Ginny era muy afortunada, Kala dándole honor a su apellido era muy adinerada y sabia usarlo a la perfección. El ascensor nos dejaba en la sala del apartamento que era modesta pero estaba muy ordenado. El lugar tenia dos cuartos y una cocina, yo dormiría con Ginny.  
  
-En este edificio todos somos brujos así que no hay ningún problema con el uso de la magia -comenzó a explicarme Ginny mientras me ayudaba a desempacar -pero casi todos son insoportablemente creídos...  
  
-Me imagino -  
  
-Yo no tengo carro -me dijo con desilusión -estoy reuniendo para comprarlo, pero... aun no me da el sueldo.  
  
-Si quieres puedo prestarte -me ofrecí.  
  
-No tranquila -dijo totalmente roja comenzando a meter mi ropa en el closet -no aceptaría tanto dinero aunque fuese prestado...  
  
Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, ambas arreglando el lugar para que fuese suficientemente espacioso y cómodo para las dos.  
  
-Mañana iras a trabajar? -le pregunte con curiosidad.  
  
-Así es, Kala me cubrió por estos tres días que estuve fuera pero mañana me toca ponerme al día, así que Kala te mostrara todo -  
  
-Me parece bien -ambas nos giramos y en la puerta estaba Kala con una mascarilla verde en la cara y una cola alta de caballo.  
  
-Que tienes en la cara? -pregunto Ginny examinándolo bien con asco.  
  
-Es una crema para la piel del cutis -dijo como si fuera una experta, yo veía la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro -ignorante -culmino sonriendo con malicia.  
  
-Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar pensando en cremas costosas para la cara -dijo Ginny resentida.  
  
-Oh bueno, supongo que invitare solo a Hermione -dijo mirándome, yo comprendí el juego -vienes Herm?  
  
-A hacer que cosa? -le pregunte con curiosidad.  
  
-A una noche de chicas! -dijo con alegría, mire a Ginny confundida y ella se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Voy si Ginny viene -dije, Kala miro a Ginny que pareció resignada y asintió.  
  
*************  
  
-Raúl no puede dejar a Gloria -dijo la voz de Kala a mi lado quebrada... mi corazón estaba vuelto un nudo y las lagrimas bajaban por mi rostro libremente.  
  
-Es un idiota -apoyo Ginny a mi otro lado de igual manera, gire a verla.  
  
Ginny estaba cubierta de aquella crema verde y resaltaban sus finos labios rosados y sus ojos pardos totalmente rojos y llorosos, su cabello estaba lleno de rollos y se miraba totalmente afectada.  
  
Sin poder evitarlo solté una risa descontrolada.  
  
-Que te sucede? -pregunto Kala, al girar a verla reí aun con mas fuerza, estaba igual que Ginny pero su cabello negro estaba sujeto por un gracioso gorro de baño blanco de flores rosadas.  
  
Kala y Ginny se miraron sin entender y pararon la película para no perderse nada del desenlace de "no me dejaras sola" ya que Hermione no paraba de reír.  
  
-Puedes acaso decir que te sucede? -pregunto Ginny esta vez.  
  
-Es que miren...jajajajaja.... miren sus caras!!...jajajajajaja -ambas chicas se miraron entre ellas y también comenzaron a reír, contagiadas de mi risa, así nos estuvimos un buen rato, riendo de ellas mismas... comiendo helado y arreglándose las manos y los pies... se echaron cualquier cantidad de crema en el cuerpo y en el pelo... a las 11 de la noche las tres nos habíamos quitado el pegoste y habíamos quedado completamente limpias y renovadas como decía Kala.  
  
-Para poder estar renovada me tengo que ir a dormir... -dijo Ginny resignada -mañana tengo que ir a trabajar...  
  
-Es verdad, ya es tarde -dije esta vez mirando el reloj de su muñeca -será mejor acostarnos ya... hasta mañana Kala.  
  
-Buenas noches chicas -Kala se dio media vuelta y justo antes de cerrar su puerta dijo -mañana conocerás unos lugares increíbles Herm!  
  
No supe si reír o llorar, simplemente me emocionaba pasear con aquella chica, tan llena de energía y tan poco egoísta... pero yo estaba muy desganada últimamente y no quería salir del apartamento... pero como decirle que no a mi anfitriona?  
  
-Será... -murmure en voz apenas audible.  
  
-Tranquila Herm -dijo Ginny poniéndome una mano en el hombro, claramente había leído la expresión en mi rostro, o mis ojos... no sabría decirlo, ella me conocía bastante bien -Kala hará que olvides el detalle de la boda por unas horas... trata de disfrutar, por favor.  
  
-Intentare Ginny, pero no se, me siento tan decaída... -le admití mirándola directamente a los ojos.  
  
-Pero hoy has estado mejor no? -yo asentí, era cierto, no había llorado ni una sola vez y no pensaba hacerlo tampoco.  
  
Y con esto ultimo nos acostamos a dormir, estaba cansada, no tarde mucho en quedarme dormida... no sin antes pensar por ultima vez en el y en ella, sin lograr entender como después de odiarla, no soportarla había llegado a amarla... mi corazón se encogió solo al pensar en esa palabra, amor, era tan grande y hería tanto...  
  
***************************************************  
  
Hola! Y pues aquí les dejo el 3cer capitulo, aquí se ve quien es Kala! Jejejejejejeje pues vamos a ver que pasa con los muchachos, por supuesto que esto no se quedara así. a ver Uds. díganme quien creen que pueden ser las chicas de Harry y de Ron?  
  
Bueno, ya ellos se verán o al menos se sabrá de ellos en el próximo cap! Adios! 


	4. 4 Una cita Inesperada

Hola! como estan todos? bueno ya se que algo tardio pero aqui esta... poco a poco la historia se va desenlazando, aqui vemos nuevos personajes y me alegro que les halla caido bien Kala! jejejejeje digamos que si a la chica que me dijo que le recordaba a Liv Taylor, asi tambien me la imagino yo! jejejeje

bueno besos, y espero que disfruten este cap...

**4- Una cita Inesperada**

Sentía que resbalaba por la amplia silla de cuero negro, las manos me sudaban mientras detallaba cada expresión del rostro de el… su amplia frente que llegaba hasta una graciosa calva estaba bastante arrugada mientras su bigote amplio y poblado, peinado y uniforme le daban una expresión un tanto seria y severa, el imponía respeto… lo hacia, el era David Brokowich, mi jefe.

Sus ojos negros detrás de sus grandes lentes pasaron de el papel que apretaba con fuerza en sus manos a mi, sentí como mi corazón palpito con fuerza, esperando lo peor temblé un poco en mi sitio.

Rubéola dices…? –me miro expectante, estaba claro que no me creía ni una palabra, siquiera viendo la justificatoria que tenia en sus manos, el me conocía demasiado bien –no me vengas a tomar por ingenuo esta vez Virginia… -

Sentí como las manos comenzaban a temblarme, sabia que esto no iba para bien, cualquiera que viera la cara de Brokowich hubiese sabido que yo, Ginny Weasley estaba en un serio problema con mi jefe…

"_Genial_" pensé mientras bajaba mi vista al escritorio en tan solo unos segundos "_lo que me faltaba…"_

Debo interpretar tu silencio como respuesta a mis sospechas –dijo fuerte y lleno de cólera, levante la mirada asustada, comencé a imaginarme lo peor, abrí la boca para defenderme –lamento tener que hacer esto Ginny pero no me has dejado otra opción...

Comencé a perder el calor en mi mismísima sangre… el miedo me invadió, acaso el… el me echaría del trabajo?

La verdad es que el trabajo no es una cosa de juego, se tiene que tomar en serio… muchas personas querrían estar en tu puesto y valorarían mas lo que hacen –el me extendió mi justificación aun con el ceño fruncido –yo no estoy dispuesto a tolerar mas estas excusas sin base… la Rubéola deja marcas y no se quita a los 3 días… -

Comencé a sentir que en cualquier momento me desmayaría… cerré los ojos con fuerza sintiéndome estupida… quizás después de todo cosas como esta no deberían afectarme, siempre todas las cosas por mas que intentara salían mal, quizás siempre aunque intentara lo contrario todo lo que quería iba saliéndose de mi vida lentamente.

Pero no me arrepiento de haber ido a buscar a Hermione… después de todo ella es y siempre será mi amiga, alguien en quien cuento siempre y no me dejaría si yo estuviese en su situación. Suspire levemente, quizás llena de tantas emociones tristes como para hablar, llena de tanto enojo (no sabia con claridad si hacia Brokowich o hacia mi) y me levante de mi lugar.

El me miro extrañado.

-A donde va? –me pregunto sin dejar de mirarme, su expresión había cambiado.

Iré a recoger mis cosas –dije con voz apagada y fría, el se levanto con rapidez de su lugar.

Señorita Weasley, acaso se esta corriendo usted sola del trabajo? –me miro sorprendido.

Lo mire confundida, que acaso el no?

Usted no me…? –

Quisiera que alguna vez en su vida señorita Weasley me dejara terminar de hablar… -el me sonrió levemente y volvió a su puesto.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro mientras sentía un gran alivio, por un momento pensé que todo había acabado, me alegraba de haberme equivocado.

Me senté de nuevo mirándolo fijamente.

Como decía, no me ha dejado otra salida… la cambiare de compañera –de pronto toda esa tranquilidad se me había esfumado, como era eso de que me cambiarían de compañera?

Abrí los ojos bastante al igual que mi boca, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

Pero… pero –comencé a protestar, el me miraba algo desafiante –que tiene que ver… mi falta con Kala…?

El se apoyo en sus codos mirándome fijamente.

Es una especie… -hizo una especie de mueca pensativa yo lo miraba aun incrédula, sin aun conectar que tenia que ver una cosa con la otra –tómelo como una especie de castigo…

COMO? –

Sencillo, ustedes dos son excelentes reporteras y columnistas pero últimamente sus historias –su rostro mostró algo de descontento –no se muestran tan buenas como al principio, creo que no trabajan con tanta responsabilidad como lo requiere el trabajo…

Pero… si nuestras columnas son de las mas leídas! –

Y se cubren sus faltas entre ustedes –su ceño se arrugo de nuevo y su expresión fue bastante formal –esto no es un juego señorita Weasley, he tomado mi decisión, cada una trabajara con otro compañero o individualmente, como yo les indique a su debido momento… pero la señorita Malfoy y usted no trabajaran mas juntas… no por los momentos.

No volverá a suceder… -

Ya he tomado mi decisión –

No tuve chance para mas replicas, en ese momento entro a la oficina Mariane Chaice, sentí como un calor interno recorría mi cuerpo y una sensación de repudio crecía en mi, ella era una de esas chicas que yo… no soportaba.

Camino hacia el escritorio meneando sus curveadas caderas en una pequeña (diminuta) minifalda, su cabello castaño se meneaba en el aire mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de hipocresía, me miro y sonrió aun más, triunfante, seguro ya sabía todo.

Buenos días señor Brokowich –su voz sonó extremadamente dulce y melosa.

Yo mire como el señor frente a mi cambiaba su expresión a una bonachona y un tanto insinuadora hacia la chica. Los mire asqueada, sin creer que ella le coqueteara a nuestro jefe y el… un señor tan respetado para mi fuese a caer tan bajo.

Comencé a sentir nauseas así que decidí marcharme… me levante y los mire con una sonrisa forzada.

Creo que será mejor que me retire… iré a buscar mi próximo tema –informe caminando hacia la puerta con paso decidido y sin mirar atrás.

Creo que eso no hará falta –dijo Mariane, yo me gire y la mire atenta.

Que quieres decir? –pregunte sin entender, sintiéndome fuera de lugar, ellos dos se miraron con unas sonrisas un tanto cómplices, eso no me dio en absoluto buena espina.

Ya tengo nuestro próximo tema –me dijo la chica.

Como? –pregunte estupefacta, ahora si vomitaría.

Que yo –se señalo a si misma con una sonrisa presumida –soy tu nueva compañera mi querida Ginny… -

Virginia para ti, muchas gracias –le dije con el ceño fruncido, gire a ver a mi jefe quien sonreía sabedor.

Ella me miro con algo de desprecio aunque David no la pudo ver.

Esto no puede ser –reclame –tenían que consultarme primero!

No, no teníamos –me dijo David poniéndose de pie también mirándome inquisidoramente.

Es mi columna tanto como de ella –la señale molesta, no me gustaba que me impusieran las cosas de tal modo, como si el no supiera la rivalidad que había entre nosotras dos.

Y este Periódico es mío, por tanto yo decido a quienes poner y a quienes no Virginia –me miro furioso –si no te gustan mis ordenes te puedes marchar de el…

Lo mire aprensiva, era como hablar con dos personas diferentes, me gire y salí de la oficina hecha un demonio, varias personas me miraron desde el pasillo, estaba ofendida, no podía creer lo que había sucedido.

Llegue a mi cubiculo y me senté detrás del escritorio pesadamente, cerré los ojos y comencé a tratar de relajarme aunque el sonido de las teclas, gente hablando, teléfonos sonando no me ayudaban mucho, estaba apunto de un colapso nervioso, de estallar y gritarles a todos que se quedaran en silencio, que yo estaba sumida en un dolor grande aunque tratase de disimularlo. Quizás después de todo la charla con Hermione no me había tranquilizado por con completo, estaba preocupada por ella, estaba molesta con mi trabajo, algo no me olía bien acerca de lo de Ron… y Harry, el no salía de mi cabeza ni un segundo.

Entonces algo me saco de mis pensamientos, el teléfono sonó estruendosamente, mi mire agitada, sonó tres veces antes de que lo agarrara.

Alo...? –

Ginny? –mi corazón se acelero, no podía ser el… no podía.

Harry? –

Hola, como estas? –se escuchaba algo acelerado, su respiración chocaba agitada contra el auricular… y yo estaba demasiado nerviosa como para hablar, como para pensar con claridad que hacia llamándome.

Hola…que sorpresa! – trate de calmarme, lo estaba logrando, mi voz casi no dejaba ver los nervios –en que te puedo ayudar?

Ginny… me entere que viniste a Londres… -mi corazón se acelero de nuevo.

Quienes te dijeron? –pregunte nerviosa, mi madre no podía haberse enterado… me mataría.

Los padres de Hermione, ayer fui a verla y me dijeron que se había ido contigo a España –pronto la decepción llego a mi, ya sabia porque Harry Potter me estaba llamando esa mañana, el estaba preocupado por su mejor amiga, eso era todo.

Oh, llamabas a preguntar como esta ella? –

Si, bueno es que… también para saber como estas tu… solo que… es que estoy preocupado por ella… -

No te preocupes Harry yo entiendo –

Necesito hablar con ella –me dijo seriamente –Ginny algo esta sucediendo y creo que yo debo saberlo…

Con respecto a Hermione? –

Y a Ron… -

No ha sucedido nada que no sepas –asegure algo nerviosa.

Hermione no se puso así de la nada –dijo el chico –necesito ir a verla…

COMO? –

Claro si a ti te molesta… no tengo que quedarme en tu casa, no lo pensé… -

No, no es eso… es que me tomo por sorpresa –

Hermione esta mal, yo lo se y necesito al menos saber que le sucede… -

No se Harry… déjame hablar con ella, le diré que te llame para que cuadren bien –pero que estaba haciendo? Yo quería que viniera no? Quería verlo con todas mis fuerzas? Entonces porque estaba tratando de que no lo hiciera.

"Simple, intentas una vez mas huirle a tus sentimientos…"

No me llamara –dijo seguro - necesito cuadrarlo contigo, me siento muy mal por lo que le esta sucediendo… -sentía que cada vez el nudo en mi pecho se hacia mas grande, como podía negarme a aquello… a verlo?

Y cuando… vendrías? –pregunté débilmente… el teléfono temblaba en mi mano, escuche una voz femenina en el fondo de su voz… era ella lo sabia, mi corazón dio un brinco, una punzada de dolor.

"Harry, con quien hablas?"

Espera un momento Ginny… -sabia que el tapaba el auricular del teléfono, tome la pluma entre mis dedos y comencé a dibujar garabatos en una hoja que tenia cercana tratando de calmarme.

Escuchaba una bulla, quizás estaban peleando… o algo así, solo paso un momento en el que Harry me mantuvo a la espera, pronto estaba todo calmado como en un comienzo.

Disculpa el haberte hecho esperar –dijo.

No es nada, tranquilo –

…Quizás pueda ir en 2 semanas… te parece bien? –pregunto en casi un susurro, lo entendí, ella no lo sabia.

Pero eso poco me importo, la perspectiva de verlo en dos semanas hizo que todo en mi temblara nuevamente, una especie de cosquilleo que recorrió mi cuerpo velozmente.

Esta bien, es perfecto –le respondí.

Muy bien, muchas gracias Ginny, de verdad no se como agradecértelo… -

"De mil formas…" pensé y sonreí ligeramente, quizás con algo de tristeza por los pensamientos románticos y un tanto cursis que habían invadido mis pensamientos.

Bueno Ginny yo te dejo, se que debes estar ocupada y yo pues debería haber salido al trabajo hace como media hora –dijo el riendo un poco, yo también sonreí.

Si, bueno me dio gusto hablar contigo Harry, me llamas cualquier cosa –

Lo mismo digo, hablamos Ginny, te cuidas –

Si Chao –

Colgué el teléfono ligeramente sonrojada, sin embargo me sentía extrañamente mejor…

Ejem… Ejem… -me gire en mi silla encontrando a Mariane recostada en el umbral de la puerta de mi oficina, con ambos brazos cruzados en su pecho, sonriendo triunfante, fruncí el ceño.

Ahora que quieres? –pregunte fríamente volviéndome rápidamente a mi escritorio, escondiendo la hoja llena de dibujitos debajo de un montón de artículos.

Que en tu casa no te enseñaron buenos modales querida? –pregunto hipócritamente con su voz dulce y empalagosa, sabia que había entrado a mi oficina.

Primero, no soy tu querida, segundo no te dije que podías entrar y tercero… no respondiste mi pregunta –le dije sin levantar siquiera mi mirada, tome una pluma y la llene de tinta comenzando a marcar cosas importantes de los artículos que "leía"

Solo quería hablar contigo de nuestra columna, claro tu estas mas preocupada en hacer visita mientras trabajas, no tendré inconveniente en colocarlo en mi reporte… -sentí como si un balde de agua fría hubiese caído en mi cuerpo, levante mi mirada tan rápido que note como su sonrisa se ampliaba.

Reporte? –note como levantaba una pequeña hoja amarillenta que tenia mi nombre encabezando la pagina, y debajo en su caligrafía decía claramente "hablando con su novio en horas laborales 10:30 am", sentí un malestar general extenderse en mi cuerpo, mezclado con rabia.

Te mandaron a espiarme? –pregunte aun sin poder creerlo.

El señor Brokowich quiere salir de malos empleados… y claro que tu figuras entre ellos –me levante de mi silla, no pensaba aguantar más esto, note que ella retrocedía algo asustada.

Mira… Chaice si quieres venir a meterme veneno con esa lengua bípeda que tienes, no te funcionara, creeme, se muy bien cual es mi lugar y cual es el tuyo… y se que yo he llegado a este puesto por mis meritos y no por andar coqueteando con el director –note como el rostro de ella se tornaba rojo verdoso.

Esto no se quedara así Weasley… veremos cuantos días te quedan en este puesto que tanto sudor te ha costado, para que venga alguien mejor y te lo tumbe –

Y supongo que pensaras que eres tu? –dije en tono de burla, sentía la rabia recorrer mi cuerpo.

Note como ella forzó una sonrisa que trataba de parecer segura.

Y te tragaras tus palabras… -

Tú nunca podrás llenar el puesto de Ginny Weasley… pues no a todo el mundo le gusta leer lo que una persona plástica piensa –

Intercambiamos una mirada cargada de resentimiento y ella salio hecha una furia de mi despacho, sabia que iba a ir a decirle un montón de cosas a David… pero en ese momento francamente no me importaba mucho…

Me deje caer en mi silla y suspire, preguntándome que estarían haciendo Hermione y Kala en ese momento.

Harry va a españa? que hara Ginny? se comportara como una mujer o como la niña que estaba en Hogwarts?

Que querra hablar Harry con Hermione? sera solo lo de Ron...?

Quien sera la novia de Harry? alguien que ya conocemos?... solo vean que Ginny a pesar de que Harry esta con ella, no la odia, asi como Herm a la prometida de Ron! jejejeje, bueno besos y gracias por leer la historia!

Y esta Chaice si es pesada no?

ahora si me voy! besos


	5. 5 Secretos

5-Secretos

-Oh por dios! Vamos a morir! –antes había leído que momentos antes de morir el cuerpo parece adormecerse, y por unos segundos la vida pasa ante tus ojos... bien, en ese momento mi vida no pasaba ante mis ojos... pasaban carros, o al menos era lo que alcanzaba a ver –por dios Kala, baja la velocidad! –

-Oh vamos Herm, no te pongas con eso, la adrenalina hace a la vida mas emocionante! –me miro con una sonrisa, una que en ese momento me pareció bastante maniática, apreté mis manos en el cinturón, ahora el paisaje era diferente, aquella autopista nos había llevado a un campo bastante lindo, lleno de verdor.

Cerré los ojos tratando de concentrarme en otra cosa, algo que no fuese el que iba a morir aquella tarde con aquella chica, en un lugar que no era mi casa, pero que era mi refugio a un fuerte dolor.

Entonces escuche música y al abrir los ojos note que Kala me miraba cantando la canción, había bajado la velocidad y su cabello negro se mecía con el viento que entraba por la ventana de su descapotable.

-Te gusta esta canción...? –me pregunto al rato.

-Nunca la había escuchado antes... –admití algo apenada –que es? –

-Son "The darkness" –Levante una ceja mas que la otra al escuchar su nombre y solté una pequeña risita, me causo cierta gracia el nombre del grupo pero no dije nada, por respeto a Kala quien parecía bastante encantada con una canción de ellos.

-Y a donde me llevas...? –pregunte con curiosidad.

-Te llevo a un lugar muy bonito, un lugar al que solía ir hace algún tiempo a relajarme, a pensar –me miro por un momento antes de volver a mirar al camino, era extraño verla repentinamente tan seria –...creo que necesitas de el... –

Estacionamos en un aparcadero que había a la orilla de la carretera de tierra por la cual nos habíamos desviado hace unos minutos, no sabia si quería llegar o bajarme del carro, frente a nosotras había un bosque pequeño... o quizás así lo veía yo luego de ver por 7 años el Bosque Prohibido en Hogwarts.

Mire a Kala algo confundida, ella se quitaba sus gafas de sol y mordía una de las paticas en forma de juego.

-Bien... esta un poco cambiado, pero no creo que nos perdamos -parpadee un par de veces y volví mi vista a los árboles frente a nosotras.

-Entraremos ahí? -en realidad no se porque lo pregunte, después de todo sabia la respuesta, y la puerta del carro cerrándose me indico que no estaba equivocada. Suspire y también baje del auto tomando la mochila que me había encargado la morena con refrigerios como "sándwich de atún, ensaladas de frutas... jugo de remolacha y zanahorias..." bien, con razón y Ginny estaba esquelética aquí, esta mujer era maniática con la dieta!

Y yo que toda mi vida había estado en contra de las mujeres con complejo de caballo... siendo apoyada totalmente por Harry y Ron...

...Ron...

-Hermione! -levante mi mirada, no me había dado cuenta pero me hallaba perdida en los recuerdos nuevamente, y la sonrisa de aquella mujer me daba un poco de ánimos -bien quita esa cara y anímate! -

Le sonreí levemente y la seguí por un caminito angosto que se adentraba al bosque...

* * *

-Aaarg! -por décima novena vez trataba de matar un mosquito que me había picado en los brazos, estaba de mal humor, cansada, sudada... y por si fuera poco Kala no tenia intensiones de detenerse pronto -Si alguna especie se debiese extinguir de la tierra deberían ser los mosquitos! -

Escuche que Kala soltó una risita.

-De verdad te han picado mucho? -pregunto divertida, yo la mire de mala gana.

-Por algo lo digo no? parece como si los repelieses y todos se uniesen para picarme -comente espantando a uno que circulaba cerca de mi rostro.

-Jejeje, lo admito... sangre Malfoy -dijo sonriéndome mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Claro... debí suponerlo -

-Pero que humor -dijo la chica deteniéndose esperándome un momento -tranquila, la primera vez que traje a Ginny estaba peor que tu... pero luego su animo cambio -

-Me llevas a una especie de secta que te lavan el cerebro y te hacen olvidar cosas? -

Otra risita yo suspire riendo también.

-Digamos que no me hubiese molestado -concluí siguiendo a la chica por el camino, ya los árboles quedaban atrás y frente a nosotras aparecía un hermoso claro, un pozo de aspecto mágico, en el cual desembocaba una cascada pequeña que venia del bosque.

Por alguna extraña razón al ver aquello me sentí mucho mas relajada, era realmente hermoso, no podía creer que tan escondido existiese aquello... mire a Kala quien se acercaba a una Gran roca que estaba en la orilla del pozo y dejaba su maletín y comenzaba a quitarse los zapatos, yo la miraba fijamente mientras ella se arremangaba el pantalón y metía sus pálidos pies en el agua.

-Woou! como extrañaba esto! -me miro sonriéndome -vamos Herm... ven acá, esta agua te relajara -

-Como descubriste este lugar? -pregunte mientras me sentía mucho mas tranquila jugando con mis pies en el agua como si fuese una niña pequeña.

-Un viejo amigo me lo enseño hace algunos años -escuche a Kala en un suave murmullo, uno quizás un poco apagado para tratarse de ella. Me gire a verla, sacaba unos bocadillos con la vista gacha... mordí mi labio inferior pensando en si debía preguntar mas o dejar que mi pregunta inicial muriese con esa respuesta... pero entonces los ojos claros de ella se fijaron en mi y una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro.

-...No me molesta hablar de eso -trato de tranquilizarme mientras me extendía un Sándwich de atún -es simplemente un poco de melancolía, mezclada con tristeza e impotencia... -

La mire confundida.

-Un mago? -me atreví luego de un momento de silencio, ella hizo una mueca como si lo estuviese pensando bien.

-Digamos que fue la persona que cambio mi manera de ver las cosas... a ese estilo tan Malfoy con el que me criaron -dijo sentándose a mi lado mirando la cascada como si le trajese buenos recuerdos, sonrió levemente -me enseño que a pesar de tener una gran fortuna eso no me lo iba a dar todo... y que me faltaría algo que tarde o temprano llenase mi vida -

-...Y que paso? -

-Pues si llego... -dijo y soltó un suspiro dándole un mordisco a su pan antes de mirarme -llego el momento en que me enamore de él... y pues no fui correspondida -me miro con tristeza.

Me sentí muy identificada, tanto que un dolor comenzó a crecer en mi pecho, baje mi mirada quizás sintiéndome muy egoísta al creer que solo estas cosas me sucedían a mí... pero hasta a una chica tan hermosa como lo era Kala Malfoy le había sucedió.

-Lo siento mucho... se lo que se siente -le dije tristemente.

-Pero aprendí grandes cosas de el, apreciar hasta lo más sencillo de la vida, y no ver tanto las apariencias -

-Y porque no te correspondió, si no quieres no me respondas -dije apenada, ella me sonrió tranquilizadoramente y note como sus mejillas se teñían de un suave color rojo.

-Siempre me han gustado los hombres mayores -admitió como alguien que confiesa una travesura.

-Estaba casado? -pregunte abriendo bastante los ojos, ella negó con la cabeza.

-No esta tan viejo tampoco, simplemente el lo quiere creer así -dio otro mordisco a su pan -el no se permite amar... dice que el amor no esta hecho para personas como el... -

Yo levante mis dos cejas tratando de imaginarme que clase de hombre seria aquel que pensase así.

-Muy misterioso... muy sabio -seguía hablando ella y la sonrisa en su rostro se iba ampliando.

-Y donde lo conociste, si no es mago? -

Kala se encogió de hombros –Si es mago… pero nosotros los llamamos de otra forma al enterarnos que llevan una maldición de por vida, y tendemos a rechazarlos, fue como el destino -

-Es... es un Licántropo? -de pronto la imagen de mi antiguo profesor de defensa vino como un Flash a mi cabeza...

La chica de cabello negro asintió y suspiro.

-Paso hace dos años mas o menos, el estaba viajando a España por cuestiones de trabajo... y pues coincidimos una vez que a mi bebe se le ocurrid dañarse en medio de una tormenta, el iba pasando por la calle en ese momento y se detuvo a ayudarme -yo la escuchaba con atención, era como si aunque no quisiera en mi mente se dibujase la imagen de Remus Lupin.

-Y pues al principio lo trate con el desden que solía usar en ese tiempo, y el insistió en ayudarme, y pues poco a poco comenzamos a hablar, estábamos empapados -siguió narrando sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro -y pues el resulto conocer a mi familia... y luego coincidimos un par de veces en un café cerca del periódico, y pues comenzamos a mandarnos lechuzas... y nos hicimos buenos amigos -

-Y que sucedió entonces? -Pregunte sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta de pronto.

-Estuvimos así cuando el venia... el me enseñaba cosas de la vida en la que no te dan todo, la vida que el vivía, no me dejo ayudarle... pero me enseño a amarlo -suspiro -no le había contado nada de esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Ginny -admitió apenada -siento que se alarmaría por no haberle dicho la verdad desde el comienzo -

-...Lo comprendo... a veces hay momentos en los que uno simplemente no quiere hablar -

-Exacto... y pues al final el volvió a su hogar dejándome aquí con mis sentimientos, creo que de verdad he tratado de olvidarlo pero no he podido -

Tenia miedo en preguntar su nombre... quizás era mejor no saberlo, lo sabia era ilógico pensar en el nombre de Remus Lupin cuando podrían haber en toda Europa mas de 200 licántropos... pero toda su descripción era como narrármelo a el.

Trague saliva tratando de calmarme, aquella historia también era muy triste, tan triste como la mía... quizás.

-Y le confesaste alguna vez lo que sentías? -

Ella me sonrió con tristeza asintiendo.

-Fue la ultima vez que nos reunimos aquí... quería decírselo antes de que se fuese, digamos que no perdería nada al final de cuentas no crees? -me miro fijamente y yo sentí una leve punzada en mi pecho, sentía como si Kala me hubiese querido decir algo, algo que quise ignorar de inmediato -solo tendría la oportunidad de ganar algo... algo que compartir con el, pero en mi caso no se dio... quizás en el tuyo... -

Yo negué con la cabeza sintiendo mis ojos escocerme nuevamente.

-Eso esta perdido... digamos que me di cuenta de que lo amaba cuando ya era demasiado tarde -

-Nunca es demasiado tarde para decir te quiero... no crees? -levante mi mirada a ella mientras un par de lagrimas rodaban por mi mejilla y por mi mente cruzaban pequeños recuerdos que teníamos juntos.

Un sonido nos aturdió a ambas, era un trueno, levantamos nuestras miradas y entre las hojas de los árboles logramos ver que lo que era un cielo azul y despejado se había transformado en uno que pintaba una fea tormenta.

Las dos nos miramos y como si nos pusiésemos de acuerdo nos levantamos comenzando a recoger nuestras cosas dejando atrás aquellos temas que nos tocaban, dejando atrás aquel lugar que por un momento me había dado paz... y me había dejado conocer mas a aquella chica.

El viaje de regreso fue mucho mas tranquilo, a pesar de la tormenta que nos cayo encima, íbamos mas despacio embriagadas por la música y el sonido de la lluvia, las dos muy perdidas en nuestros propios recuerdos como para hablar de algo.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento cada quien fue a ducharse por su lado y nos dispusimos a preparar la cena esperando que en cualquier momento llegaría Ginny hambrienta, eran las 7:30 de la noche y no habíamos recibido ni señal de la pelirroja, lo que significaba según Kala "Un muy mal día en el trabajo"

Eran las 8 y Ginny aun no regresaba, ya la mesa estaba servida y ambas esperábamos charlando animadamente, la morena me contaba como era todo en el trabajo, lo que hacían Ginny y ella para escaparse de una chica pesada según me contaba, y de su director que parecía ser bien estricto.

En eso suena el timbre a lo que las dos nos miramos extrañadas, Ginny tenia llaves para que el ascensor se quedase justo en el piso de ellas, así que Kala se levanto y fue a donde el elevador quedaba y hundió el botón para que las puertas se abrieran... Sentí como mi corazón se detenía, que hacia él aquí? miro desde afuera el departamento evaluadoramente para luego pasar la mirada a Kala quien aun no se movía de su sitio, quizás igual o mas impresionada que yo...

Ahí frente a ella, estaba un hombre de cabello rubio platinado, y una túnica muy elegante negra, aquel implacable peinado... su nariz afilada y su mirada desafiante, y aquella sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro... que hacia en España, Draco Malfoy?


	6. 6 Draco Malfoy

-Draco, que haces aquí? – esta vez note como sus rasgos Malfoy salían a relucir, su voz fría y arrastrada y su semblante inquebrantable, parecía que nada podría darle miedo ni cohibirla, ni tan siquiera aquella mirada gélida que le lanzaba su primo, y aquella sonrisa tan irónica que se formo en su rostro.

-Es acaso un pecado, visitar a la familia? –pregunto el ampliando su sonrisa, Kala arrugo su ceño y yo permanecía inmóvil, aunque estaba dispuesta a defenderme, me molestaba aun mas la mirada burlona con la que me miraba.

Sentía una punzada en mi pecho… sentía que el sabia todo lo que me estaba pasando, no solo lo sentía, sabia que el estaba al tanto, no en vano trabajaba en el mismo lugar que Ron y que Harry.

-Sabes muy bien que pienso de eso… y que piensas tu también, así que dime de una buena vez que es lo que estas buscando –Kala llevo sus dos manos a la cintura y dio varios golpecitos con el pie, Draco no dejaba de sonreír, me molestaba esa prepotencia que se reflejaba en su rostro afilado y la malicia en sus ojos grises, esos que ahora se fijaban en mi, y que sin darme cuenta me atravesaban como frías dagas.

Me sentía desprotegida, Kala pareció darse cuenta y dio un paso adelante colocándose frente de él, obligándolo a mirarla.

-No me obligues a repetirlo…. Drakis… -dijo ella con ironía, eso había borrado la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Ahora vives con sangres sucias… querida primita? –pregunto arrastrando nuevamente las palabras, su cabello largo y platinado acaricio su rostro su mirada lucia peligrosa.

Un calor recorrió mi cuerpo, apreté los puños… me sentía débil, su mirada apenas se poso en mi por unos segundos antes de que la suave y peligrosa voz de Kala se volviese a escuchar.

-Para eso te han enviado, para vigilarme los pasos? Ahora te tratan como a un sirviente? –

Entendía lo que Kala trataba de hacer, trataba de darle en su orgullo Malfoy, era como una pelea de titanes…

-No mereces llevar un apellido de tanto peso… ni nuestra sangre -

-No podré dormir del dolor que han causado tus palabras –Draco volvió a sonreír.

-Pues no me han enviado a vigilarte tus pasos, quizás ya eres de tan poca importancia en la familia que ni eso vales… -

Note como Kala se tensaba, iba a morder el anzuelo, yo estaba apunto de decir algo cuando Draco volvió a hablar.

-Pero eso no quita que no seas de la familia, no es cierto Kala? –Continúo sin borrar su sonrisa –así que venia a visitarte, a decirte que me he mudado por un tiempo a España y estoy viviendo en el último piso –amplio más su sonrisa al notar la palidez que se extendió por el rostro de la chica que estaba frente a mí.

Y yo sentía un nudo en el pecho, no me agradaba en lo absoluto la idea de vivir tan cerca de Malfoy… tan cerca de su veneno ahora cuando me encontraba tan mal, pero no deje que se me notase, Kala parecía tratar de hacer lo mismo.

-Entonces veo que nos encontraremos mas seguido no Drakis…? –pregunto Kala sonriendo al notar que Draco volvía a borrar su sonrisa, eso me causo gracia, estaba claro que al dragón de Slytherin no le gustaba que le llamasen así… y Kala sabia seguro cual era la razón, y lo encontraba divertido.

-Hablaremos luego Kala… -dijo el fríamente y de nuevo su mirada se encontró con la mía –nos vemos luego Sangre sucia –

Yo solo fruncí mi ceño, no pensaba darle el gusto de que supiese que me molestaban sus palabras como antes, la verdad yo estaba orgullosa de mis padres y no me molestaba que fuesen Muggles… lo que mas me molestaba de su presencia en ese momento era la burla que había en su mirada.

Draco se giro y el ascensor se abrió en el momento que una pelirroja salía de el sujetando unos pergaminos con fuerza topándose de frente con el rubio… el momento de tensión se hizo mayor, note como Ginny arrugaba su nariz y sus pecas se multiplicaban graciosamente en su rostro infantil.

-Weasley… tan patética como siempre –murmuro este arrastrando las palabras, como en una especie de susurro algo espeluznante, pero Ginny lo veía fríamente como si su presencia solo la estorbase.

-Me vuelvo patética al solo cruzar una mirada con algo a los que los demás llaman gente –respondió Ginny, entonces lo note… el como en los ojos de Malfoy se asomaba desconcierto y algo que me confundió…

Pero Ginny no le hizo caso, solo paso a su lado dejando una ráfaga de viento, iba con el ceño arrugado y su tez que adquiría un rojo intenso con cada paso que daba...

Tardo poco ahí mirándola caminar hacia nosotras, por un momento no dijo ningún comentario, quizás eso era lo mas impresionante que había visto en toda mi estadía en España, el como mi amiga pelirroja le había quitado el veneno que fluía en la boca de aquella serpiente.

-Entonces como es posible no volverte mas patética de lo que ya eres con tan solo verte al espejo... –note como el sonreía nuevamente –oh, es verdad aun no eres considerada "persona" entre la sociedad... al igual que tu familia de pobretones... –

Ginny se giro y lo miro peligrosamente, pero esta vez yo sentía que algo corría en mis venas, algo que en realidad me había molestado ya en ese momento.

-Si somos tan patéticas por que no te ahorras la molestia de nuestra presencia y te largas de una buena vez –dije sarcásticamente, sintiendo tres pares de miradas sobre mí.

Draco me miro con una sonrisa, era como si no fuese a desperdiciar ni un solo momento en responderme. Para luego mirar a Kala saltando en momento en que sus ojos pasaban por Ginny.

-Oh si querida primita... nos veremos pronto –

Kala arrugo mas el ceño mientras miraba a su primo desaparecer tras las puertas que se cerraban en el elevador, para luego soltar algo que parecía un gruñido y dejarse caer en el sillón que estaba justo detrás de ella.

-Que nunca me voy a poder deshacer de el? –gimió llevando sus dos manos al rostro, Ginny y yo también nos acomodamos a cada lado, simplemente toque su hombro tratando de darle fuerzas.

-Mi familia lo ha enviado a vigilarme... –dijo segura intercambiando una mirada conmigo –lo se... les preocupa lo que hago –

-Malfoy nunca dejaría que lo usaran para eso... –dije mientras pensaba que tramaría aquel personaje, nada bueno con seguridad.

-No Hermione... a el le divierte el hecho de molestarme la vida, de que puede hacer que mi vida sea inaguantable teniéndolo tan solo cerca... –Kala suspiro.

Sin embargo algo en mi me decía que no era aquello, quizás no era solo el molestar a su prima lo que había llevado a Malfoy a España... en tantos años conociéndolo había aprendido algo. Nunca confiar en ese ser. Siempre había un segundo plan en su mente.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la sala, ninguna de las tres decía nada...

-Y tu que tienes? –me giro al ver como Kala miraba a Ginny quien tenia la mirada perdida en las puertas del elevador –y ahora que te hizo mi primo a ti? –

-Pfff –Ginny bufo mirando a Kala con el ceño fruncido –tu primo me tiene sin cuidado Kala –la pelirroja se giro hacia Kala y arrugo el ceño –nos separaron... -

-Como? –pregunto la morena sin entender, yo seguía la conversación desde mi lugar, al igual que Kala yo tampoco entendía de lo que hablaba Ginny.

-Brokowich... nos a separado, ya no trabajamos juntas –

Yo alce mis dos cejas observando como Kala se ponía roja rápidamente.

-Que? Por que? –

-Sencillo, Chaice le ha metido ideas en la cabeza –

-Esa pe... –

-Que quiere decir eso? –hable yo mirándolas sin comprender aun.

-Que Kala y yo ya no compartimos el artículo mas importante... nos han separado –Ginny se puso de pie y suspiro –y eso no es lo peor... –

-No me digas que me han puesto a mi con esa víbora! –exclamo Kala levantándose de su lugar demasiado exaltada, pero por la palidez de Ginny yo entendí rápidamente que ese destino no le tocaba a Kala.

-No, no fue a ti Kala, fue a mí... –

-Pero eso no es posible, tu no podías trabajar ni cinco minutos con esa mujer sin lanzarle una maldición imperdonable! –dijo Kala sorprendida –en que pensaba David al ponerlas juntas? –

-Chaice le esta coqueteando a David Kala, lo ha hecho apropósito... quiere que me echen, lo se–

-No pueden echarte Ginny eres una de sus mejores columnistas y... -pero la pelirroja no dejo que Kala terminase de hablar.

-Pero no tengo tan buenas curvas como Chaice... y creo que eso bastara para Brokowich -dijo Ginny con decepción, yo trataba de seguir el cuento, atando cabos en mi cerebro, estaba claro que Chaice era la mujer insoportable y que Brokowich era el jefe... estricto pero verde... arrugue mi nariz sintiéndome asqueada por aquel hombre sin siquiera conocerlo.

-...Me siento tan decepcionada... -suspiro Ginny sirviéndose un poco de avena y jugo -ya no es profesional ese lugar, es... es... -entonces Ginny detuvo su mirada en mi y note como sus mejillas se tornaban intensamente rojas y sus palabras se ahogaban en sus labios.

-Que...? que hice? -pregunte preocupada llevándome inconcientemente las manos a mi rostro, viendo a ver si había algo en el por lo que Ginny me mirase de esa forma.

-Harry me llamo esta tarde -dijo rápidamente sentí mi corazón acelerarse de pronto, Ginny parecía bastante nerviosa. Mi garganta se seco rápidamente y por mi mente paso su pelirrojo hermano...

-El morenazo amigo de tu hermano que vino hace meses que te trae loca? -pregunto Kala antes de meterse una cucharada de avena en su boca, el rostro de Ginny se volvió de un solo color.

Yo no lo pude evitar y solté una risita ante el comentario de Kala, Ginny la miro reclamante.

-No lo tienes que decir así! -

-...pero no es la verdad pues? Herm lo sabe, yo también, no hay que ponerse con misterios -se encogió de hombros yo reí aun mas fuerte, ahora la mirada reclamante de Ginny se dirigía a mi.

-Hermione! -

_...Risas..._

Ginny arrugo el ceño y dio un sorbo a su jugo.

-Pues si, ese morenazo que es MI morenazo -señalo con la cuchara a Kala quien levantaba albas cejas de forma graciosa -y que tu te encargaste de mirarlo de forma descarada frente a mi! -

Yo escuchaba atenta aun sonriendo Kala se encogió nuevamente de hombros como sin darle importancia.

-Si tiene un cuerpecito de ángel... como no? -

Volví a reír con ganas Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, era como si ya hubiesen tenido esa conversación varias veces.

-Un momento hablan de Harry Potter no es cierto? mi mejor amigo? -pregunte yo como si no me lo creyese, esta bien nunca me había dado cuenta del cuerpo que Harry "tenia", simplemente nunca lo había visto con esos ojos...

Ginny me miro y me sonrió.

-Esta preocupado por ti... -Yo levante ambas cejas y mi corazón se acelero nuevamente, Kala seguía comiendo mirándolo todo atenta -va a venir a España unos días, quiere hablarte... -

-...Va a venir...? -Ginny asintió y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo nuevamente como solían hacerlo cuando estábamos en Hogwarts... los primeros años, algunas cosas nunca cambiarían... -cuando? -

-En dos semanas... le dije que no había problema que se quedase aquí como la otra vez, verdad Kala? -Kala volvió a encogerse de hombros sonriendo ampliamente.

-No me molestaría ver esa espaldota nuevamente -bromeo la morena, yo solté otra risita... nerviosa a decir verdad, sabia que Harry me preguntaría todo, y no podría seguir huyéndole al tema... suspire mientras escuchaba a Ginny y a Kala reír con comentarios acerca del trasero de Harry... cosa que quizás no estaba muy interesada de saber en ese momento.

Harry vendría en dos semanas y me tocaría enfrentarme con el a todo... todo de lo que había estado huyendo, saber con seguridad todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que Ron seguramente le había contado de su compromiso...

...quería saberlo?... enterarme de como perdí al amor de mi vida?... odiar mas a esa mujer...?

Suspire siguiendo con mi comida perdida en mis pensamientos nuevamente, perdida en cierto pelirrojo...

-Por que tiene que ser tan observador? –pregunte aun sin creérmelo mirando desde mi cama a Ginny quien se vestía la siguiente mañana para marcharse a su trabajo.

Ella se giro ligeramente examinando bien su falda.

-Harry? –pregunto algo distraída mientras caminaba al espejo del cuarto y se observaba en el –se llevo todo lo observador de Ron… eh porque será que parezco un pingüino? –pregunto arrugando el ceño.

Yo me sonreí ligeramente.

-Porque estas vestida de blanco y negro –dije observando como ella se giraba hacia mi con fastidio y observaba la montaña de ropa que yacía sobre su cama y suspiraba con fastidio –pero no te diré por enésima vez que te ves bien porque igual no me estas haciendo caso –

Ginny hizo algo parecido a un quejido y volvió a quitarse su franela rebuscando nuevamente entre la ropa algo que ponerse.

-Hoy nada se me ve bien! –reclamo, entorne mis ojos y termine de acostarme nuevamente en mi cama observando el techo, pensando en que haría aquel día ya que Kala también iría a trabajar?

Luego de un tiempo escuche un "con esto me quedo y no pienso volver a verme en el espejo!" me gire a ella nuevamente y la vi con una falda larga blanca y un cinturón vino con costuras rosadas, del mismo color exacto que su franelilla, unas sandalias delicadas blancas y se había hecho una cola baja que le dejaba ver su cuello ligeramente pecoso que era seguido por los zarcillos largos.

-Pues te ves muy bien! –le dije sonriendo, ella se giro y me sonrió de vuelta.

-Sabes… si creo que estoy muy flaca –me dijo al final –todo me esta quedando grande –

-Te lo dije… -

-Es el estrés –dijo con seguridad caminando a la cama sentándose frente a mi –y ahora voy a tener el triple con la Chaice esa trabajando conmigo… -

-….Has pensado que vas a hacer hoy? -me pregunto, yo me incorpore ligeramente y me encogí de hombros.

-No tengo idea –

-Hay un parque cerca de aquí, puedes ir y caminar…. Despejar tu mente y pensar en ese cuadro de tu casa tan curioso –

-Oye es verdad me había olvidado de el, hoy empezare con los estudios –

-Me parece bien, has pensado cuanto tiempo te vas a estar aquí con nosotras? –

-No, pero en el hospital no me dieron tiempo de vuelta a mis vacaciones, después de todo no había agarrado ni una sola desde que me gradué… -

-Bueno, sabes que puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que nesecites con nosotras, y pues esto es muy grande puedes hacer lo que quieras! –

-Si tienes razón… hoy saldré a dar unas vueltas y quien sabe, capaz y llame a Harry, siento que lo extraño –le sonreí ligeramente mientras ella tomaba aire profundo y se levantaba.

-Bueno me voy a mi karma! –

-Chao Ginny… hablamos en la noche –

-Si, duerme un poco más, es muy temprano aun –

-Si, gracias… -

La observe salir del cuarto, pero al contrario de acostarme me levante dirigiéndome al baño, aquella mañana extrañamente ya no me sentía con ganas de quedarme en el cuarto encerrada o durmiendo, no… no iba a hacerlo mas, iba a pasarla bien en España… y Ron…pensaría acerca de eso, pues las palabras de Kala habían quedado en mi mente, era cierto no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como lo perdía sin siquiera habérselo dicho, y si no era correspondida, al menos lo había intentado entonces no seria yo la que no hice nada por el, si no que simplemente no era…

-Siempre todo pasa por algo –


End file.
